Current MR-PET scanners enable simultaneous acquisition of PET and MR data. (See, e.g., Reference 1). However, in the current data processing pipeline, image reconstruction is performed separately for MR and PET data, and the results are only combined at the visualization stage. PET images are reconstructed using the Expectation Maximization (“EM”) procedure (see, e.g., Reference 2) or one of its variants, whereas MR data is reconstructed either using an inverse Fourier transform (e.g., a conventional transform) or an iterative procedure in cases such as parallel imaging or compressed sensing.
Thus, it may be beneficial to provide an exemplary system, method and computer-accessible medium for joint MR-PET reconstruction which can overcome at least some of the deficiencies described herein above.